Miranda's Time
by Kris721
Summary: Miranda takes Kate's criticism to heart (even though she shouldn't!) What will Miranda do?
1. Kate's Words

Miranda's Time

Disclaimer: Lizzie McGuire and all characters belong to Disney.  I am just using them in my own plot.  I do not own the rights to American Idol either.  Please read and review.

Chapter 1: Kate's Words

Miranda Sanchez bolted off the school bus and continued to run home despite hearing her name called behind her.  She raced to her house as fast as her legs would carry her, trying hard to forget about what had transpired at lunch that day.  When she arrived at her house, she pulled out her key to unlock the front door.  She was so shaken up she had trouble fitting the key in the lock.  Finally, she was able to enter her house.  She slammed the door shut behind her and clunked up to the stairs to her bedroom; her safe haven.  Miranda slammed that door shut behind her hoping her thoughts would stop at the door.  She threw her book bag in the corner and flounced onto her bed. She rolled over, covering herself with her quilt.  She squeezed her eyes shut as Kate's words repeated them over and over again in her head.

     _"You'll always be Lizzie's shadow."_

She could hear Kate's obnoxious laugh in her head as the words swirled in her mind.  The phone rang at that moment, not surprising her.  By this time she knew both Lizzie and Gordo would be home and one of them was calling her.  She picked up the phone to see which one of her best friends dialed her number first.  She was honestly hoping for Gordo first.

     "Miranda…Kate's a bitch." Lizzie greeted her.

     "Lizzie…" Miranda started with a groan.

     "Seriously, I don't know why she said that.  I mean whatever.  You're on the best dressed list at school.  That proves you're not in anyone's shadow." Lizzie continued.

     "True…" Miranda trailed off making a mental note of Lizzie's good point. 

     "She's just jealous that we're such good friends still." Lizzie analyzed.

     "Hey, Lizzie, my call waiting is beeping.  I'll call you back.  It's probably Gordo." Miranda told Lizzie before clicking over to the other line. 

     "Hello?" Miranda answered.

     "Hey, Mir, you ok?" Gordo asked.  

     "I guess.  I don't know why Kate got to me so much today.  I'm starting to think what she said was true." Miranda admitted.  

     "You?  In the shadows?  No way." Gordo dismissed the thought.

     "But Gordo, have you ever noticed how when people come up to us like in the halls and stuff they always say hi to Lizzie first.  I mean, why can't they say hi to me first?" Miranda began to nitpick.

     "Maybe they like to address people in alphabetical order?" Gordo suggested.

     "Gordo…" Miranda groaned.

     "Alright, alright it was a bad joke.  Sue me." Gordo admitted.

     "Maybe I need to get more involved in clubs and stuff.  It's still close to the start of the year.  I'm sure it's not too late." Miranda brainstormed.

     "That might be cool.  I was thinking about joining a few myself: the Mathletes, Young Scientists Club, and maybe the Chess Club."

     "Those are the clubs that I will not be joining." Miranda rolled her eyes thinking about the many dorks Gordo would meet.

     "Well, I hear that Ms. Roman is putting together a dance team that will perform at all the football games.  You've got moves, maybe you should try out for that." Gordo suggested.

     "Yeah, I was thinking about trying out for chorus too." Miranda added.

     "Well, I have to go.  Gotta start the homework pile." Gordo sighed.

     "Yeah, me too.  Thanks for calling, Gordo." Miranda smiled.  

     "Anytime." Gordo parted.  

     Miranda dropped her cordless phone on her bed and sighed.  She felt better after talking with Gordo.  Sometimes Lizzie just didn't understand things, but it was times like these that Gordo would know exactly what to say.  Miranda loved Lizzie all the same because there were plenty of problems that Lizzie could help her with that Gordo couldn't.  She unwound herself from her blankets and retrieved her book bag from the corner.  Her phone rang.  She listened for the ring as she searched through her bed covers to find it.

     "You were supposed to call me back." Lizzie teased when Miranda finally got to the phone.

     "Well, I was…I just wanted to get some homework started first." Miranda leaned the phone against her shoulder and struggled to get out her math book.

     "Guess who just called me?" Lizzie asked excitedly into the phone.

     "Who?" Miranda asked.

     "ETHAN CRAFT!" Lizzie squealed. 

     "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?  ETHAN KRAFT?  WHAT DID HE SAY?" Miranda jumped up from her bed, spilling the contents of her book bag on the floor.

     "He was just reminding me that choir tryouts were tomorrow." Lizzie dished.

     "Ethan Kraft knows what a choir is?" Miranda asked in disbelief.

     "I don't know.  He said 'See ya there'. So I guess he is trying out." Lizzie answered.

     "Wow…I still can't get over that Ethan knows what a choir is." Miranda repeated.

     "Mir-an-da…." Lizzie drew out her name in exasperation.

     "Lizzie, I agree with you that Ethan is the hottest guy at Hillridge, but you and I both know you can see the sunset through his ears." Miranda reminded her.

     "Speaking of sunsets, wouldn't it be great to watch one with Ethan?" Lizzie sighed into the phone.

     "Yeah, it would.  Listen, I really have to start my homework.  I'll call you later, ok?" Miranda smiled at the thought of dating Ethan Kraft.

     "No problemo.  Ta ta!" Lizzie hung up.  Miranda clicked her phone off and started to pick up the books that fell on the floor.  Then it hit her: Lizzie was trying out for choir.  She was going to try too.  Would people think that Miranda followed Lizzie to choir try-outs?  What if Lizzie made it and she didn't?  What if she made it and Lizzie didn't?  Too many questions flooded her mind, all of which had consequences that formed a rock in her stomach.  Miranda took a deep breath and slowly exhaled before having an anxiety attack.  She had been known to have them in the past.  Her most recent one was she stopped eating because her whole life seemed to be dictated for her and eating was the only thing she had control over.

     _"Calm down," she scolded herself, "It's only a school club, not like I am auditioning for American Idol.  Don't think of the 'what ifs?'".  She took a few more deep breaths and returned to her homework with thoughts of tomorrow drifting away._


	2. Choir Auditions

Miranda's Time

Disclaimer: Disney owns all rights to Lizzie McGuire. Thanks to starchylde4 for help! 

Chapter 2: Choir Auditions

     Miranda squirmed in her seat during fourth period pre-algebra.  She hadn't told Lizzie about her decision to try out for choir.  Lizzie, who sat next to her, turned her head and smiled one of her brilliant and confident "Lizzie" smiles.  Miranda tried to give the same smile back, but it only turned out half-hearted.  The class droned on and Miranda sunk into her seat looking down into her notebook.

     After what seemed forever, the bell rang signaling fifth period lunch.  

     "I swear whoever decided to put letters with numbers should be punished severely." Lizzie remarked as the two girls gathered up their books.  Miranda concentrated on her books.  "Hello, Earth, to Miranda!"  Lizzie called and waved her free hand in front of Miranda's face.

     "Oh, um, yeah, punished." Miranda spoke.

     "Miranda, what's up with you?" Lizzie asked worried.  

     This was Miranda's chance.  She opened her mouth to blurt out her decision.

     "Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie!" a familiar voice called to them as they entered the hallway.

     "Ethan!" Lizzie cooed in his direction.

     "Yo, what's up?" Ethan asked and then finally addressed Miranda, "Hey, Miranda."

     "Nothing, thanks for talking to me…I mean calling me yesterday." Lizzie stammered.

     "Nothing to it.  I was after school in detention and it happened to be with Mrs. Rogers.  She wanted me to contact all last year's choir members." Ethan shrugged.

     "Oh," Lizzie said disappointedly.  Miranda could see as the excitement in Lizzie's eyes deflated.

     "I'm thinking of trying out, too." Miranda piped up.  It seemed like a good of time as any to announce the news.

     "Coolness, Randa.  Well, I'll see you ladies then." Ethan flashed a smile and continued down the hallway.

     "Ethan Craft made up a nickname for me…" Miranda sighed dreamily and leaned against the wall for support.

     "Wait, Miranda…You're trying out for choir too?" Lizzie asked.  Changing the topic brought Miranda straight back to earth.

     "Uh, yeah…I am planning on getting more involved this year." Miranda nervously pulled at the hem of her red and black checkered skirt.

     "Oh, well…that's cool.  It will be fun to be in choir together.  If you make it, I mean." Lizzie smiled.  They continued towards their lockers where they met up with Gordo.

     "Hey, Gordo, did you know that Miranda is going to try out for choir?" Lizzie greeted him.  Miranda shifted her eyes in Lizzie's direction.  Was that jealousy she detected in her voice?

     "Yeah, we were talking about different clubs on the phone yesterday." Gordo slowly nodded unsure of what point Lizzie wanted to make.  Lizzie just nodded as she switched books from her locker into her book bag.  Miranda did the same.  The trio walked to the cafeteria in silence.  

     "Are you ok with me trying out?" Miranda asked Lizzie breaking the silence as the two got in line to buy lunch.  Gordo always brought his lunch and was saving seats for them.  

     "Honestly at first I felt weird because…you know…choirs my thing.  But, I think it would be really cool to do it together." Lizzie revealed.  The two girls made it through the line and made their way to the table where Gordo was waiting.  They were laughing and talking like normal.

     "So everything ok?" Gordo asked.

     "Yeah, they're ok." Lizzie smiled.  Miranda nodded.

     "Oh, Gordo!  You will never guess what happened after math before we met up with you!" Miranda squealed changing the subject.

     "Aliens landed and took Kate back to her home planet?" Gordo answered hopefully.

     "Ethan called me 'Randa'.  It was so cute!" Miranda exclaimed pretending not to hear Gordo's sarcastic comment.  

     "And he was totally checking you out." Lizzie added.

     "You think so?  God, I would just die to go out with Ethan Craft!" Miranda took a bite out her sandwich.  

     "Oh, me too." Lizzie agreed without hesitation.  Gordo just rolled his eyes.  

     Soon enough lunch was over and the three went to their next classes.  The school day continued without anything happening out of the ordinary.  No more run-ins with Ethan Craft and no surprise quizzes.  The final bell rang and Miranda raced out of Spanish to her locker.  Lizzie who had English was already waiting for her.

     "You ready?" Lizzie asked as Miranda closed her locker.  Miranda nodded.

     "Where's Gordo?" Miranda asked.

     "He has a meeting for Mathlete's.  He went to his locker before last period." Lizzie explained.  

The two girls hustled to the music room where they were met by a bunch of other students.  They signed up on the attendance sheet.   Mrs. Rogers came out of her office and settled the students into the chairs.

"It's so nice to see such a large turnout for the eighth grade choir this year.  I also see some new faces.  Welcome.  As you know this is try-outs for the eighth grade chorus.  Don't be nervous." Mrs. Rogers smiled.  Miranda relaxed a bit.  Mrs. Rogers seemed like a cool teacher.  Mrs. Rogers continued to talk about the auditioning process.  She would take one person at a time in her office to sing scales and things.  That was it.  Miranda looked around at the crowd. She saw Ethan talking to none other than Kate.

"Kate's here?" Miranda gulped.

"Yeah, unfortunately.  She's pretty good though.  She almost made select choir last year." Lizzie explained.

"What's select choir?" Miranda asked.

"Well if you are really good you make select choir.  The difference is select choir practices before school and you get to go to competitions and stuff.  You have to be in choir for at least a year to be considered for it." Lizzie explained.  At that moment Mrs. Rogers started calling people back.  Kate was first.  Ethan came over to Lizzie and Miranda.

"Can you believe that this after school club meets after school?" Ethan exclaimed shaking his head.  Both Lizzie and Miranda exchanged glances.  "I can't miss football practice!  Sorry ladies, I'm outtie."

"Lizzie…" Miranda trailed off after Ethan left.

"I know, but he's hot!" Lizzie protested.  Miranda laughed.  After a few more minutes of nervous chatter, Lizzie got called back.

     "Good luck." Miranda smiled as Lizzie got up.  As soon as she was out of site Kate came over with her clique.

     "Look, it's The Shadow." Kate laughed snobbishly as she passed.

     "And look, it's the Blonde Banshee." Miranda smiled ultra-sweetly.  Kate bumped her chair on purpose before moving on.  Miranda sighed and she remembered old times when she and Lizzie actually used to be friends with Kate.  Lizzie emerged from the office just then and returned to her seat.

     "How did it go?" Miranda asked excitedly.

     "I think it went pretty good.  Results will be posted in a few days." Lizzie exhaled deeply.  Miranda's name was called next.  Lizzie wished her luck and Miranda made her way to the office.  With each step, her pulse quickened.

     "Hi, Miranda," Mrs. Rogers greeted her.  Miranda nodded unable to say anything.  Her nerves were getting the best of her.  Mrs. Rogers made her feel very comfortable and before she knew it, the audition was over.

     "Well?" Lizzie inquired.

     "I don't know.  I mean it went ok, I guess." Miranda shrugged.  "It's hard to read how Mrs. Rogers judged me."

     "Well now is the hard part.  Waiting." Lizzie sighed. The two headed out of the choir room wondering what their fates would be.


	3. Results

Miranda's Time

Disclaimer: Disney owns Lizzie McGuire (D.O.L.M).  Thanks to everyone who is my inspiration to write.  I own all names that no one recognizes. LOL.

Chapter 3: Results

     After last period, the girls rushed to the music room to see the results of auditions.  The last few days had been agonizing for the two.  It was hard to read the paper on the bulletin board with so many other students crowding around them.

     "I'm going in." Lizzie announced and crouched down to sneak through the herd in front of them.  Miranda jumped up and down to try and see the sheet and to find Lizzie.  Lizzie returned a few minutes later with a stunned look on her face.

     "I made select choir." Lizzie revealed still shocked at the news herself.

     "Oh my god! That's great!" Miranda hugged her friend.  "What about me?"

     "Well…" Lizzie began but got cut off by a shrieking noise from someone close to the list.  The crowd backed away from Kate and crew who were at the front.

     "I didn't make select choir?" Kate cried for all to hear.  "It's not fair!"  Miranda tried to stifle a laugh, but Kate heard her.

     "You think this is funny, Sanchez?  At least I made it into a choir!" Kate stormed right up to her face.  Miranda went up to the list.  Her name was posted on the side with the words "See Me" printed in red.  Her heart sank.  Before she had a chance to retaliate against Kate, Mrs. Rogers came to the door.

     "Miranda, I'm glad you're here.  Can I speak with you?" she asked sweetly.  Miranda glanced over at Lizzie nervously and followed Mrs. Rogers inside the music room. Miranda hunched her shoulders forward.  Having a teacher want to "see you" was never good. 

     "Miranda, you have amazing talent." Mrs. Rogers started.

     "Really?" Miranda lifted her head.

     "Yes, and putting you in the eighth grade choir would be downplaying your talent.  However, to be in select choir it has been a requirement that you spend at least one year in choir.  So you can see my predicament." Mrs. Rogers continued.  Miranda shifted her feet uncomfortably wondering what Mrs. Rogers would decide.  "I am leaning towards putting you into select choir, but I wanted to get your opinion too.  Select choir is a lot of responsibility.  There will be some weekend performances.  It's a rigorous schedule."

     "I would love to join select choir, but I am also trying out for the new dance team.  They have weekend performances too." Miranda replied.

     "That wouldn't be a problem.  None of our performances conflict with sports.  Plus, select choir practices before school so you will be free to do dance team practice after school." Mrs. Rogers explained.  "Do you think you are up for select?"

     "Yes!  Thank you!" Miranda excitedly answered.  Mrs. Rogers showed her out.  Lizzie practically pounced on her when she got into the hallway.

     "Mrs. Rogers put me in select." Miranda announced smiling broadly.

     "Oh my god, Miranda!  That is so great!  You must have had an awesome audition.  No one that I know of has ever been put straight into select choir!" Lizzie squealed happy for her friend.  Miranda was just all smiles.  Mrs. Rogers came out and hand wrote Miranda's name underneath select choir.  Kate and her clique turned around to see what Mrs. Rogers was doing.  Miranda and Lizzie watched Kate's mouth drop open.  After Mrs. Rogers had returned into the music room, Kate stormed back over to Miranda.

     "You!  How did _you_ get into select?" Kate haughtily asked.

     "Apparently I'm better than you are." Miranda smirked.  Kate gave a short little huff and then called after Mrs. Rogers and went into the music room to talk with her.

     "Hey, since we have some time I need to go talk to Ms. Roman about the new dance team she is starting.  I want to get the 4-1-1." Miranda remembered.  They found her room and she was eager to give Miranda a flyer of information.

     "Auditions are next week.  Come with a dance prepared." Ms. Roman advised.  Miranda nodded and the two girls left.

     "My mom should be here any minute to pick us up." Lizzie announced and the two headed for the front entrance to the school.

     "Lizzie you have to help me choreograph the dance.  You did such a great job when we did that video for Gordo." Miranda begged.

     "Sure." Lizzie agreed.  Gordo was sitting on the front steps for them.  He jumped up when he saw them.

     "So?" Gordo asked impatiently.

     "We both made select choir." Lizzie announced.

     "Congratulations!" Gordo exclaimed and gave both is friends hugs.

     "Yeah, one audition down, one to go." Miranda smiled and handed Gordo the information on dance team.

     "You'll be great." Gordo nodded after reading the information.

     "Oh, here's my mom!" Lizzie exclaimed seeing her mom drive up to them.  The three climbed into the car.

     "Mom, can you take us to the Digital Bean?" Lizzie asked.

     "Sure, but don't stay too late.  I know you guys have homework." Mrs. McGuire looked in her rearview mirror at the kids.  A few minutes later the trio got out at their favorite hang out.

     "Did you guys get the school calendars today?" Gordo asked taking his out.

     "No, how did you get a copy?" Lizzie cried in shock.  To Lizzie and Miranda the school calendar was the key on how to plan their social lives.

     "It pays to know people.  John Wilkenson smuggled a copy for me." Gordo proudly told the two.

     "Lizzie, there is a dance two weeks from now." Miranda gasped annoyed that it had been kept a secret.  "How do they expect us to look good for the dance if they don't give us enough time to shop?"

     "It's obviously up to us to spread the news.  I wonder if I tell Ethan about it, if he will ask me." Lizzie's eyes became a little devilish.

     "This weekend calls for an emergency trip to the mall." Miranda squealed.  The three gossiped a bit more before heading home.  Luckily, the three could walk most of the way home together.  Then Lizzie would turn one way, and a few streets later, Gordo would separate from Miranda.  It was about a twenty minute walk, but on nice fall days it was refreshing to be outside.  The three walked slowly, but soon enough it was time for Lizzie to turn off.  She waved good bye and headed in the direction of her house.

     "I beat Kate out of a spot in select choir." Miranda told Gordo.

     "I bet she went ballistic." Gordo laughed.

     "Yeah, something like that." Miranda laughed with him.  She felt her book bag slipping and she pulled it back up on her left shoulder.  "Hey, Gordo, I was wondering if you would help me choreograph the dance for try-outs?  You had some awesome ideas when we did your video."

     "Sure.  I'd love to help." Gordo smiled.  

     "Yay!" Miranda cheered.  At that point it was time for Gordo to go his own separate way.  Miranda continued home at a slightly quicker pace.  She was excited to tell her parents the news.  It was turning out to be a great start of the year for her.__


	4. Dance Team Auditions

Miranda's Time

Disclaimer: Disney owns Lizzie McGuire.  Thanks to all my "Lizzie" buddies for help.

Chapter 4: Dance Team Auditions

     "And turn, turn, turn, up, down, hands…"Gordo prompted Miranda as she practiced her dance one more time before try-outs.  She had been preparing all weekend.  Miranda mimicked Gordo's directions.  Miranda did a high kick and threw in some jazz moves.  She did a few hip hop moves and finished with a new move seen on a Britney Spear's video.

     "Miranda you nailed it.  You'll do great." Gordo smiled.  

     "Thanks," she replied out of breath.  Miranda smoothened down her dance attire. 

     "Sanchez, Miranda!" Ms. Roman called.  Miranda jogged over to the mats with her tape.  She was dancing to "All I Can Do" by Jump 5.  The music started and Miranda concentrated on all her moves.  She smiled brightly as she hit her moves right on the mark.  As her song ended, Gordo and Ms. Roman both clapped.  She squealed to herself and ran over to Gordo.

     "Did you see me?" she squeaked with excitement.

     "You did great!" Gordo exclaimed happy.

     "I was fantastic!" Miranda hopped up and down. She turned to watch the girl after her go.

     "Decisions are going to be made on the spot.  Can you wait with me?" Miranda asked toweling herself off.

     "Of course." Gordo squeezed her hand.  They both took a seat on the bleachers with the other girls who had already tried out.

     "What a day for Lizzie to have an early dismissal.  I wish she were here." Miranda frowned a bit.  Gordo lowered his head.  "Not that I don't totally appreciate you here.  I do." Miranda quickly added.  Gordo looked up and smiled.

     "So did you and Lizzie get matching outfits for the dance?" Gordo asked batting his eyelashes like a girl.

     "No, but we both found awesome outfits.  I so can't wait.  I hope someone asks me." Miranda wistfully answered.  "Are you going to ask Lizzie?" Miranda raised her eyebrow.

     "What?" Gordo asked with a cough.

     "Gordo, don't play dumb with me.  I know." Miranda replied with a sly smile.  She heard Gordo sigh.  

     "I'm not sure." Gordo answered vaguely.  

Ms. Roman clapped her hands to announce the girls who had made the team.  There had been 50 girls who had tried out over a period of three days.  Only 15 would make it.

     "Ok, girls, here is the plan.  I read the names, if you are on it you report tomorrow afternoon for practice." Ms. Roman announced.

     Miranda turned and looked at Gordo anxiously.  

     "Callahan, Crothers, Duff, Eimer, Gilmartin, Huffman, Kaufman, Kerian, Lewis, Merrick, Sanchez, Shapiro, Taylor, Tompkins, Zimmerman." Ms. Roman rattled off.

     "Sanchez…you're in!" Gordo realized.  It hadn't even sunk into Miranda yet.

     "Yes!" Miranda cried and jumped up with Gordo.  

     "Come on, let's try to make the late bus.  It's leaving like…now" Gordo checked his watch.  He pulled Miranda out of the gym with him.

     They made the bus with seconds to spare.  The engine was already roaring.  Miranda and Gordo both leaned back to relax.

     "David Gordon," a voice called from behind them.  Miranda turned and saw just a big head with big glasses and braces glaring at them.  She screamed.

     "Miranda…" Gordo scolded his friend for screaming. Miranda was stunned.  It was like King of the Dorks.

     "David Gordon, you weren't at Young Scientists today." The boy scoffed.

     "Yeah, see I had to go with my friend to her try-out." He explained.  Miranda's face softened.  Gordo had given up his club to go with her?

     "Well you missed a stimulating conversation on formaldehyde." The boy continued, obviously upset by Gordo's absence.

     "Don't sit too close to her, David.  You don't want cooties." Another boy sitting next to the King Nerd snorted.  Miranda screamed again.  It was like dorks were popping out of the woodwork.  Gordo shook his head and he and Miranda turned to face front.

     "Tell me you don't know those people." Miranda put her hand up to her face pretending to hide from the situation.

     "Unfortunately…" Gordo muttered.  A few minutes later they reached Miranda and Gordo's  stop.  They both got off.

     "See you tomorrow, Mir.  If you have any homework problems, don't hesitate to call." Gordo reminded his friend.

     "Thanks for going with me, Gordo.  I didn't realize you had to miss your meeting." Miranda almost apologized.

     "No, I wanted to go.  Don't feel bad.  I wanted to miss it." Gordo assured her.  The two friends parted.  Miranda adjusted her book bag as she thought about her try-out and how excited she was that she made it.  She was glad Gordo was there to share in her excitement.  Her mind drifted to thoughts of Gordo.  He was always there for her and Lizzie.  There was not a better friend in the world.  It also pained her deeply that she knew Gordo had deep feelings for Lizzie, but Lizzie was oblivious and didn't feel the same way about Gordo.  She got to her house and entered slowly.

     "Miranda, chica, is that you?" her mother called.

     "Yes, mama.  I have great news!" Miranda exclaimed.  "I made the dance team!"

     "Oh, good for you, honey.  I am so happy for you!" her mother clapped her hands together in delight.  Miranda heard her phone ring in her room.

     "I better get that.  I'll fill you in later!" Miranda called already racing up the stairs.  She made it to her room just in time.  She picked up the phone breathlessly.

     "So what did I miss?" Lizzie asked.

     "I made the squad." Miranda reported.

     "Hurray!" Lizzie exclaimed.

     "Oh, we had a pop quiz in history." Miranda remembered.

     "Ugh, how'd you do?" Lizzie groaned.

     "Let's just say Justin Timberlake was one of my answers." Miranda replied.

     "Ouch," Lizzie remarked.  Miranda heard her mom call downstairs.

     "Gotta go.  It's dinnertime." Miranda announced.

     "Ok, see ya tomorrow." Lizzie sighed and the girl's hung up.  Miranda turned and looked into her mirror.  She smiled.  It was finally her time to shine.  


	5. Crushed

Miranda's Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie.  Thanks to everyone that has reviewed my first Lizzie story!  It really keeps me pumped to write!

Chapter 5: Crushed

"Lizzie, I'm nervous." Miranda whispered wringing her hands as she paced back and forth in the girl's bathroom.  Lizzie leaned on the bathroom sink away from the mirror.

     "Miranda, you'll be great.  You know the routine by heart." Lizzie consoled her.

     "Yeah, at practice but not in front of all these people.  Did you see the stands?  They're packed!" Miranda exclaimed.

     "Don't think about the people.  Pretend you are in your room practicing by yourself." Lizzie advised.  Miranda turned around and took a deep breath.

     "How do I look?" Miranda self consciously asked.  She twirled around in her dance team uniform which consisted of a light blue satin v-neck shirt with three quarter sleeves and black stretchy spandex jazz pants.  The sleeves on her shirt had sequined cuffs and the v-neck was sequined also.  Her flat stomach peaked out between the bottom of her shirt and where her pants started.  Her hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail gathered by a light blue scrunchie.

     "Perfect." Lizzie smiled.  Miranda smiled in the mirror and then nodded to Lizzie that she was ready.

     "There you are, Miranda!  It's time to go on." Jamie Huffman exclaimed.  She pulled Miranda away from Lizzie in a whirlwind.

     "Hey, Miranda, good luck!" Lizzie called and held up her wrist.  With her other hand she fingered the best friend bracelet Miranda had given her at the start of junior high.  Miranda held up her wrist to show the bracelet Lizzie had given her the same day, totally by coincidence.  Miranda followed Jamie under the bleachers to the special tunnel entrance to the field.  Miranda heard the announcer begin to introduce the dance team. She took her place and lowered her head, their stance to show they are ready.  She took one more deep breath.  The music began to pump through the speakers.  Miranda snapped her head up to look at the crowd and plastered her trademark mega-watt smile on her face.  It was time.

     The dance team finished their last pose and Miranda could hear the cheering from the stands.  She and the other girls wanted to bask in the glory of their adoring fans, but unfortunately they were pushed out of the way by the cheerleading team.

     "Move it girls, it's time for the real show." Kate sneered clapping together her pompoms.  Miranda glared in Kate's direction before retreating off the field with the other members of her team.

     "Leave it to Kate…" Marie Crothers sulked as the team watched from afar as the cheerleaders performed.  They continued to watch in silence angry and hurt about how they had been treated on the field.  That is when the most glorious thing happened.  The pyramid that the cheerleaders had been building had collapsed.  Kate was on top of the heap of girls with her skirt up and her bloomers showing to the world.  The dance team erupted into laughter and cheers. 

     "That was priceless!" Miranda exclaimed doubled over from laughing so hard. 

     "Here she comes!" Cassie Callahan exclaimed wide eyed as Kate came storming towards them.  

     "Have a nice fall?" Miranda asked sarcastically when Kate was in ear shot.  The rest of the dance team snickered.

     "You better watch that trap of yours, Sanchez.  It's going to get you in major trouble." Kate threatened and then kept walking.  The girls decided the show was over and went to the refreshment stand.  One of the perks was a free soda after halftime.  

     "Miranda!" Lizzie's voice called.  Miranda turned away from talking with Jamie to see both Gordo and Lizzie running towards her.

     "You guys were awesome!" Lizzie complimented Miranda and the team.

     "Can you believe their pyramid collapsed?" Miranda chuckled.

     "Oh, I know.  Classic." Lizzie laughed.  Miranda took a sip of her soda.

     "So you ready to leave?" Gordo asked hopefully.  He was not an avid sports fan.  The faster he could leave, the better.

     "Sorry, no can do, Gordo.  I have to stay for the whole game.  Besides, the first half I was too nervous to even watch Ethan play.  I think I'll enjoy watching." Miranda grinned.

     "He looks so good out there." Lizzie sighed.  

     "You owe me.  You owe me big, like taking a bullet for me." Gordo sighed.

     "Well, I'm finished here." Miranda signaled that it was ok for her to watch the rest of the game with her friends.  She waved good bye to her teammates and then disappeared into the bleachers with Lizzie and Gordo.  The second half was underway.  Miranda and Lizzie screamed and cheered for Ethan.  Gordo retrieved a book from his back pocket and began to read.

     "Gordo, why are you reading?" Lizzie asked like Gordo was crazy.  Gordo just looked up at Lizzie like "why do you think?" and returned to his book.  Miranda and Lizzie shrugged and continued to watch Ethan.  Lizzie had even brought binoculars.

     Finally the time on the clock ran out and Hillridge had won the game.  Lizzie and Miranda screamed loudly as Ethan made a final touchdown.  The people in the stands slowly made their way out.

     "I've gotta use the bathroom." Gordo announced.  So he and the two girls began to walk towards the concession stand and restrooms.  As Lizzie and Miranda waited outside for their friend, Ethan passed them.

     "Yo, Randa.  Nice moves." Ethan greeted her.  Miranda stood up straighter and smiled.

     "Thanks…Ethan" she said breathlessly.

     "Hey, Lizzie." Ethan nodded towards Lizzie.  Lizzie waved unable to speak.

     "Listen, Randa, can I talk to you?  There is something I have to ask you." Ethan had his shoulder pads slung across one shoulder.  

     "Sure!" Miranda answered surprised.  She looked nervously to Lizzie and then did a silent little cheer for only Lizzie to see.  This was it.  Ethan was so impressed with her dance that he was going to ask her to next weeks dance.  Ethan led her away from Lizzie.

     "Randa, I was wondering.  Do you think Lizzie would want to go to the dance with me?" Ethan asked awkwardly.

     "I'd love to go with you." Miranda blurted before her brain processed the question.  Slowly she realized what he had said.  "Oh," she blushed in embarrassment.

     "Randa, I'm sorry.  You're a cool girl an' all, but I just feel more of a connection with Lizzie." Ethan explained.  Miranda nodded and bit her lip to hold back her tears.

     "Lizzie would love to go with you." Miranda practically whispered.

     "Great!  I'm gonna ask her now." Ethan smiled and patted Miranda on the arm.  Miranda watched as Ethan went over to Lizzie and they started engaging in a conversation.  Miranda watched in the distance as Lizzie flipped her hair flirtatiously.  It always happened this way.  Lizzie getting the guy, Miranda watching from afar.  

     "Hey, what's going on?" Gordo nudged Miranda after seeing Ethan and Lizzie talking.  They both were watching them.

     "Ethan's asking Lizzie to the dance." Miranda flatly answered.  

     "Are you ok?" Gordo asked softly.

     "I guess." Miranda softly answered and looked down at the ground while twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.  Even though she spoke, "I guess.", "no" radiated from her non verbal actions.  Lizzie came skipping back to them seconds later.  Gordo watched as Miranda became animated again, trying her best to be happy for Lizzie.

     "I'm going to the dance with Ethan Craft!" Lizzie squealed her most ear-piercing squeal ever.

     "That is so cool, Lizzie!" Miranda exclaimed and hugged her friend.  They both hopped around hugging.

     "I am so glad I splurged on that top.  It was worth the 30 minutes of yelling my mother did on how to use my money wisely." Lizzie beamed.  "Oh, shoot, my mom has probably been waiting for us." Lizzie glanced at her watch.  The three made their way to the parking lot to see Mrs. McGuire leaning against her car.  Lizzie made sure she explained to her mom what had kept them.  Miranda spent the car ride looking out the window as Lizzie gushed about Ethan.  Mrs. McGuire pulled up in Miranda's driveway and she got out of the car.

     "Thanks for the ride, Mrs. McGuire." Miranda smiled half heartedly.

     "Oh, hey Miranda!  I need to get that book you borrowed from me!" Gordo exclaimed and began to get out of the car too.  Miranda looked confused but saw the urgency in Gordo's eyes to play along.

     "Oh, right…that book." Miranda answered like she knew exactly what he was talking about.

     "Thanks for the ride Mrs. McGuire, but I really need my book back from Miranda…and well you know Miranda's room.  Lizzie's room squared." Gordo explained.  He could see Mrs. McGuire imagining her daughter's messy room even messier.

     "Ok, kids.  Have a good day!" Mrs. McGuire called out the window and pulled away.  Miranda and Gordo just stood in her driveway not saying anything.  

     "Mir, you're not fine." Gordo softly spoke and gave his friend a hug.  That's all it took for Miranda to break down in tears.  Gordo kept his arms around her for a good while until her sobbing subsided.

     "God this is so stupid!" Miranda scolded herself.  She pulled back from Gordo and began wiping tears away from her red cheeks.  "Look at me.  I'm crying over a boy." 

     "It's not over a boy.  It's disappointment." Gordo consoled.  Miranda took a deep breath to take control over her emotions.  She walked with Gordo onto the front porch of her house.  He sat with her on one of those wooden swings that was suspended from the roof of the porch.

     "I just thought this year would be different.  That people would notice me, but Kate was right.  All they see is Lizzie." Miranda sighed.  "I really thought Ethan was going to ask me to the dance." Miranda sniffed.

     "Well, there's still a week left until the dance.  Maybe someone else will ask you." Gordo tried to cheer her up.

     "Are you upset that Lizzie is going with Ethan?" Miranda asked turning to face Gordo.

     "I don't know.  I'm just not sure those "more than friends" feelings are still there.  Above all, I want Lizzie…and you to be happy.  And if going to the dance with Ethan Craft makes Lizzie happy then so be it." Gordo analyzed himself.  The two stayed quiet for a bit more lost in their own thoughts.

     "Gordo, thanks." Miranda smiled her first true smile since the whole Ethan incident.  She and Gordo stood up.

     "You're always welcome.  And listen, give this school year a chance before you give up on it.  It just started, who knows what will happen." Gordo gave his final piece of advice as they hugged good-bye.

     "I'll call you later." Miranda replied.

     "Not if I call you first." Gordo grinned. 


	6. Kate Attacks, Again

Miranda's Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie.  It's all Disney.  I own all other characters.  Thanks to all the reviewers!!!  I truly appreciate it.  If you have any ideas…or want to see something happen…drop me a line at misskris721@yahoo.com  

Chapter 6: Kate Attacks, Again

School was a flutter of excitement on Friday.  There was going to be a pep rally last period which put a smile on everyone's faces.  Plus, the dance was that night.  Everyone was gossiping with who was going with who.  The biggest gossip of all among the eighth grade was Lizzie and Ethan.

     "Ok, the dance is less than eight hours away and I still haven't been asked." Miranda slammed her lunch tray down on the table.  It was a beautiful day to be eating outside, but the day seemed ugly to Miranda.

     "Maybe someone is shy and waiting for the last minute?" Lizzie suggested trying to cheer her friend up.

     "I'm not going." Miranda shook her head.

     "Miranda, you have to go.  I'm going alone.  I want to have someone to hang with." Gordo pleaded.

     "You're so lucky Ethan asked you." Miranda sighed to Lizzie.

     "It won't be any fun if you aren't there.  Besides, I want you to have a dance with Ethan." Lizzie replied feeling upset for her friend.

     "Maybe I'll go.  Some of the girls on the dance team don't have dates either.  I could hang with them too." Miranda added.

     "Plus, you don't want that killer outfit to go to waste!" Lizzie reminded her friend.

     "You're right.  Sorry, about the pity-party I made for myself." Miranda smiled.  

     "Uh-oh Kate alert." Gordo whispered.  Miranda and Lizzie turned to see that Kate Saunders was indeed heading over to their table.

     "I just wanted to say thanks, Lizzie, for stealing my date to the dance." Kate put her hands on her hips.

     "You're welcome." Lizzie smiled sweetly.

     "Because you took Ethan off my hands I got to invite Robert Perry.  He's in high school." Kate bragged.  Miranda and Lizzie rolled their eyes.

     "And who are you bringing Miranda?" Kate asked knowing full well she didn't have a date.

     "I'm keeping my options open.  I don't know why you like going to dances tied down to one boy." Miranda answered confidently.  

     "Or maybe it's because you haven't been asked." Kate retorted loudly enough for many of the other students to hear.

     "Look, Kate.  I don't know why you bother spending time on harassing me because I don't feel like wasting any time on you." Miranda fired back.  She picked up her lunch and walked away leaving Kate with an open mouth.  Most of the kids cheered at Miranda's outburst and were laughing at Kate's face.  

     Miranda put her tray down on a table inside the cafeteria.  Lizzie and Gordo were soon to follow.

     "Miranda, you stole the show out there." Lizzie commented.

     "I am just so sick of her bullshit.  I don't understand how such mean people get to be popular." Miranda shook her head and took a bite of her sandwich.  At that moment a boy Miranda knew from her Spanish class approached the table.

     "Hey, Miranda, it was really cool how you stood up to Kate.  And I couldn't help overhearing that you were keeping your options open at the dance.  I was wondering if you'd save a dance for me.  I mean, if you want to." The boy asked flustered.

     "Sure, Patrick." Miranda smiled.  She was so glad his name popped into her head.  

     "Great, I'll see you at the pep rally then…since we don't have Spanish." Patrick smiled relieved at not being rejected.  He left.  

     "Well, that's better that not having any date." Miranda smiled.  Another boy came over that Miranda recognized from history.

     "Hey, Miranda, I was wondering if you'd dance with me at the dance?" the boy asked.

     "I'd like that." Miranda grinned.  She turned to look at Lizzie and gave her a look like "I can't believe this is happening".  One more boy came up after that and asked for a dance too.

     "I'd never have these many requests if I had a date." Miranda smiled broadly.  The bell rang signaling the end of lunch, even though Miranda had hardly eaten from all the interruptions.

     "Save me a seat at the pep rally." Lizzie instructed Gordo.

     "Will do." Gordo saluted.

     The rest of the day flew by.  Before Miranda knew it, she was seated in metal folding chairs on the gym floor waiting for her team's time to perform.  She was still a little nervous since she was performing in front of the whole school.  The cheerleaders actually pulled off their pyramid without the domino effect this time.  The football players came running in one by one with their numbers announced.  Miranda heard the crowd go wild when Ethan's name was mentioned.  Miranda sighed.  It seemed that after the mishap with Ethan her crush had been crushed.  His name no longer made her feel that "butterfly-feeling" in her stomach.  She sunk into her chair and pulled at the cuffs of her uniform.

     "Let's rock, ladies!" Hilary Merrick exclaimed as the dance team was introduced.  The team bolted from their seats and got in position.  The crowd went wild as the team performed.  Miranda was so pumped on the audience's vibes.  The dance ended and the crowd went wild.  Miranda looked at where the football team was sitting.  They were all standing up and applauding.

     The dance team took their seats while the principal settled the school down.  The football team was sitting directly in back of the team, with Ethan of course right behind Miranda.

     "Yo, Randa, Dance is so in and cheerleading is so out." Ethan whispered to her.  Miranda smiled.  She turned to Elana Lewis who was sitting next to her.  Elana smiled from overhearing that comment. The principal made some closing remarks and school was dismissed for the day.  

     "So come over at 6 sharp." Lizzie told Miranda as they made their way out of the gym.  The girls were going to get ready together and then Miranda was going to sleep over.  Miranda nodded.

     "Gordo, come around 7:30." Lizzie then instructed.

     "You got it." Gordo replied.

     "I am just so happy there isn't practice after school.  I can ride the bus home with you guys." Miranda smiled.

     "Somehow happy to be riding the bus sounds so utterly wrong." Gordo shook his head.  The three giggled as they made their way to the bus.


	7. The Dance, Part I

Miranda's Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie.  Thanks to Thad for the outfit idea for Miranda!

Chapter 7: The Dance, Part I  

Miranda and Lizzie giggled as they finished applying their make up and did final touch-ups on their hair.  They had been missing some major female bonding.  This was just the thing they needed.  

     "Lizzie, Miranda, the boys are here!" Mrs. McGuire called from downstairs.

     "But, they're early!  I'm not ready!" Lizzie exclaimed starting to freak out.

     "Lizzie, relax.  I'm done.  I'll go keep them company.  Take your time." Miranda seized Lizzie's shoulders to make her friend calm down.  Lizzie nodded and Miranda made her way down the stairs.  Miranda entered the living room and both Ethan and Gordo stood up out of respect.

     "Hey, Randa.  You look great." Ethan smiled politely.  Miranda smiled down at her new outfit for the dance: a light blue silk skirt and matching tank top.  She had her hair in curls, with mini barrettes that had light blue rhinestones on them.  She wore a funky pair of light blue sandals on her feet.

     "Thanks." Miranda smiled and joined them on the couch.  "Lizzie, will be down in a few minutes."

     Miranda turned to look at Gordo wondering why he hadn't spoken.  He was staring in her direction, but off in the distance.  Lizzie came bounding down the stairs at that moment.

     "Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie, lookin' good." Ethan complimented her.  Lizzie was wearing a jean skirt that ruffled at the knees.  She had on one of those trendy shirts that tied at the side.  It was a soft pink that matched her lip gloss.  Her hair fell softly around her shoulders and down her back thanks to some hair extensions.

     "Thanks, Ethan.  You look great, too." Lizzie answered.

     "I know." Ethan smiled not even realizing how conceited he sounded.

     "Let me just take a few pictures." Mrs. McGuire gushed while she started snapping away.

     "Mom, you're embarrassing me!" Lizzie exclaimed through clenched teeth.  Mrs. McGuire ignored her daughter as she continued to pose Miranda and Gordo, Gordo and Ethan, Miranda and Lizzie, Lizzie by herself, etc.

     "Ok, Mom, that's enough.  We're going to be late!" Lizzie put her foot down.

     "Ok, ok.  I get the picture.  Get it?  Get the picture!" Mrs. McGuire slapped her thigh and laughed.  No one was laughing with her.  She put the camera away and grabbed the car keys.  The group made their way to the McGuire's car.  Soon everyone was buckled up and it was off to the school.

     As they got out of the car, Lizzie threaded her arm through Ethan's preparing for a grand entrance.  Gordo opened the gym door for the three others.  The four stood in awe of the decorations.  The whole gym was decorated in light blue, black, and silver: the school colors.  Lizzie and Ethan walked through the gym smiling that most eyes were on them.  Miranda was sure Lizzie loved the attention.  Miranda followed them by herself.  She was greeted by many boys telling her she looked nice.  It made her blush, something she hardly ever did.  She went over to the refreshments with Gordo.

     "Gordo, you ok?  You've been quiet." Miranda observed.

     "Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Gordo smiled.

     "The gym looks great.  You would hardly know we had rope climbing in here this morning." Miranda replied as images of her hanging at the bottom of the rope flashed in her mind.  

     "Looks like Queen Kate has arrived." Gordo announced nodding his head in the direction of the doors.  A crowd of people had formed at the door.

     "Well, hip hip hooray." Miranda scoffed popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth.  A new song started and a boy from Miranda's science class asked her to dance leaving Gordo alone.  Miranda forgot all about Kate for awhile as she danced with different boys.  Miranda thought it would be awkward dancing with boys, but so far it had only been fast songs and Miranda had been able to strike up conversation with all of them.  

Time flew by and Miranda found herself dizzy from so much dancing and full from so much conversation.  She looked at her watch and couldn't believe that over two hours had passed.  She was now dancing with a boy named Steven, one of Ethan's friends.  Being Ethan's friend was like guaranteed popularity.  Miranda couldn't believe he asked her to dance.  They danced over to Lizzie and Ethan.

     "Having a good time?" Miranda asked Lizzie.  She didn't really need an answer.  She could see in Lizzie's eyes that she was having the time of her life.  The music slowed and Miranda glanced at Steven shyly.  Lizzie had already put her arms on Ethan's shoulders and he was holding her at the waist.  Steven was the first one to step forward and put his hands on her hips.  She then put her arms straight out onto his shoulder: the norm position for middle school slow dancing.  

     "You look really nice, Miranda." Steven remarked.

     "Thanks." Miranda smiled.

     "I was wondering if you might want to go out some time?" Steven nervously asked.

     Before she had a chance to answer him, she felt someone bump into her so hard she crashed into Steven.

     "Oh, my bad!  I didn't know this was the dance for losers only." Kate batted her eyelashes.  Steven turned around to face Kate.

     "Steven!" Kate cried obviously surprised that he was dancing with Miranda.  Miranda smiled as Kate squirmed after calling the second most popular boy a loser.  

     "Steven, sorry, I didn't recognize you.  Didn't realize you were giving out charity dances to the losers." Kate tried to cover her blunder.  "I'm really sorry that when you asked me I had to say no since I already had a date." Kate triumphantly added continuing to one-up Miranda.

     "Actually, Kate, the only reason I asked you is because I thought Miranda already had a date." Steven threw back at Kate's nastiness.  Kate stood totally humiliated.  She walked off in a huff with her date.  Steven and Miranda returned to dancing. 

     "Thanks, for defending me." Miranda softly spoke.

     "Well, it's the truth.  I guess I should have asked you rather than trusting Kate to tell me the truth.  She's the one that told me you already had a date." Steven replied.

     "Doesn't surprise me.  It seems that she has decided her mission this year is to make my life horrible." Miranda sighed not even surprised at the length Kate was willing to go to just to make her miserable.  The song ended and the two decided to get some punch. That's when Miranda saw Gordo sitting alone on the bleachers staring out at the people dancing.  He looked sad.  Miranda knew she had to go see her friend.


	8. The Dance, Part II

Miranda's Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie.  I don't own Mandy Moore's song.  

Chapter 8: The Dance, Part II

"Listen, Steven, I need to talk to my friend.  I'll catch up with you later." Miranda told Steven while staring in Gordo's direction.  Steven nodded and went to dance with some other buddies of his. 

     "Hi…" Miranda softly spoke with a smile.  She took a seat next to Gordo.

     "Hey," he replied just as softly, but with no smile.

     "Having a good time?" Miranda asked.

     "Sure, tons of fun." Gordo answered unconvincingly.

     "Is it about Lizzie?" Miranda asked looking into the crowd for their friend.  She saw Lizzie still dancing with Ethan, her arms lazily draped on his arms.  She threw her head back laughing.

     "No, not really.  It's just I guess I wish I had someone to dance with too.  Lizzie has Ethan, you have…whoever." Gordo made a sweeping gesture with his arm.  Miranda watched the scene from the bleachers and realized how lonely the past two hours must have been for Gordo.  Miranda stood up and straightened her skirt.

     "Gordo, would you dance with me?" Miranda asked with a smile.

     "No, I don't want to keep you from all your suitors.  Besides I don't want a pity-dance." Gordo frowned.  Miranda sat down again, her emotions battling it out.  She wanted to be angry at him for his sarcastic and rude attitude, but on the other hand she wanted to cheer her friend up.  Looking at the hurt expression on Gordo's face as he watched others dance, Miranda knew to go with the latter.

     "Gordo, this is not an offer out of pity.  I want to dance with you.  You're my friend." Miranda explained and took his hand in hers.  She looked at Gordo who already had his eyes fixed on her.  The air felt heavy between them and she was unsure of what to say.  As she looked at him, he smiled.  For a moment she felt her head get light like when she went on the triple loop roller coaster once too many times or when she and Lizzie tried changed their voices by breathing in helium from party balloons.  "So, you'll dance with me?" Miranda asked still breathless from the intense moment that just passed.

     "Sure, ok." Gordo nodded.  He and Miranda went onto the dance floor and started fast dancing to whatever song was playing.  No sooner had they started to dance, the D.J. announced he was slowing things down which meant a slower tune would follow.  Miranda and Gordo stood awkwardly staring at each other for a few moments.  Miranda bit her lip unsure of what to do. Luckily, Gordo took charge of the situation.

     "Miranda, do you want to still dance?" Gordo asked.  Miranda sighed with relief.  She was hoping Gordo would still want to.  She nodded and the two took the slow dancing position.  This time Miranda felt more comfortable.  "I'm sorry I was such a derk back there." Gordo apologized, "I mean when you asked me to dance I should have said yes right away…instead of accusing you of asking me out of pity."

     "It's ok.  I can be bitter too." Miranda laughed.  Gordo laughed too.

     "So, I saw you dancing with Steven Potter." Gordo changed the topic.

     "Yeah, it was so cool.  He asked me out." Miranda gushed.

     "Wow, Mir, that's so great!" Gordo exclaimed.

     "Yeah, Kate kind of ruined the moment though.  She decided to start with me." Miranda informed Gordo.

     "So when are you going to go out?" Gordo asked carefully.

     "Oh, I don't know.  I mean…Steven is like Ethan: so hot from the outside, but so hot air on the inside." Miranda shrugged.  

     "Yeah, but it would be like instant popularity." Gordo argued as he and Miranda turned in a full circle.

     "True…I dunno, I guess it was fun to have a crush on Ethan Craft…but to think about actually dating him…" Miranda made a sour face.

     "I understand.  You want someone with substance." Gordo analyzed.  They both looked at each other with a smile, and again Miranda felt that lightheaded feeling.  She studied Gordo's face and she knew he was feeling it too

     "Yeah, I guess I do." Miranda spoke with a hint of confusion in her voice. Her head was swimming, she didn't know why her thoughts were so cloudy.  Why was she feeling so light headed?  Was it the dance?  Was it the boys?  Was it Gordo?  

     "Miranda, can I cut in?" Steven asked.  Miranda looked up startled.  She had seen him come over.  Gordo had already dropped his hands from Miranda's waist and was looking at the ground.

     "Actually, I want to dance with Gordo, maybe some other time." Miranda spoke before she realized what was coming out of her mouth.

     "Are you saying no?" Steven asked obviously not understanding that he had been turned down.

     "Yeah, yeah I am." Miranda started off shaky but felt confidence build in her decision.  Steven walked off still confused at the thought of being turned down.  She turned back to Gordo and smiled.  The DJ announced this would be the last dance.  "Walk Me Home" by Mandy Moore started to play.

     "You could have danced with Steven." Gordo spoke softly as he started dancing with her.

     "You're right. I could have, but I didn't want to." Miranda answered breathlessly.  Why did it seem she was always losing her breath?  The conversation was turning a direction she wasn't sure if she was ready for, but at the same time she yearned to know if Gordo was feeling the same way she was.  She watched as Gordo swallowed and took a deep breath.

     "I'm glad." He answered barely above a whisper and slowly wrapped his arms fully around her waist, bringing her closer.  Now her mind was screaming for a rewind of events.  What was going on?  Was Gordo falling for her?  Better yet, was she falling for Gordo?  Miranda put her head on Gordo's shoulder and hugged him close.  She closed her eyes to concentrate on the moment.  She could feel his breath on the nape of her neck and it made her shiver.  

_"…and I wondered how it would be_

_if I was your lady and you were my friend_

_I would put my heart in your hands_
    
    _and it would never end…"_

As they danced she felt both nervous and calm.  Dancing with Gordo like this should feel so weird, and yet somehow it felt right.  She wasn't sure what was going on, and it was confusing.  Still... it felt good right now and she just went with the feeling.  
    
    _"Baby, would you walk me home? (walk me home)_
    
    _I don't wanna go all the way alone (all alone)_
    
    _Baby, would you walk with me home?_
    
    _Baby, would you take my hand? (take my hand)_
    
    _Come with me now to a special land (ohh)_
    
    Baby, would you walk with me home?"
    
    As the music stopped, Miranda noticed that they were slowly moving to nonexistent music.  She slowed her steps and brought them both to a stop and smiled at him.  He smiled back shyly, realizing he had missed his cue to stop.  She hesitated, finding herself again in an awkward position.  Getting to the dance floor had been one thing.  Getting off was now going to be another.  They both stood not knowing what to say, but desperately wanting to know what each other was thinking.
    
           "Mir," Gordo started.
    
           "Yes?" Miranda asked anxious about what Gordo would say.
    
           "I…" Gordo started but was distracted as Lizzie snatched Miranda's arm and dragged her away.  Lizzie pulled Miranda near the bleachers.
    
           "Miranda, what are you doing?" Lizzie cried.
    
           "What do you mean?" Miranda asked confused.
    
           "You turned down Steven Potter.  Are you feeling ok?" Lizzie asked and held her hand flush to Miranda's forehead.
    
           "Lizzie, I'm fine.  It's just that I promised Gordo to dance…" Miranda tried to explain.
    
           "Yeah, I noticed and so did everyone in the gym.  You were all over him!" Lizzie whispered furiously.
    
           "Lizzie, calm down, it was just a dance." Miranda tried to reason.
    
           "Yeah, a dance that could ruin your future!" Lizzie cried totally bent out of shape over what happened.
    
           "Lizzie, I'll talk to you about it at your house, but right now you made me leave Gordo right out on the dance floor." Miranda sighed a little angry and went back out where Gordo was still waiting for her.
    
           "Is Lizzie trying to do damage control on your rep?" Gordo asked with a raised eyebrow.
    
           "Something like that.  Now what were you saying?" Miranda asked trying to get back to that moment before Lizzie interrupted.
    
           "I was going to say," Gordo started, "that I caused enough damage for one night.  See ya." He bolted for the exit.
    
           "Gordo!" Miranda called after him.  She started to go after him, but Lizzie caught up to her again.
    
           "What's going on?" Lizzie asked.
    
           "I dunno, something is bothering Gordo.  I have to find him." Miranda shook her head scanning the crowd for Gordo.
    
           "Look, I'm sorry if I offended you about Gordo.." Lizzie began truly looking sorry.
    
           "Yeah, you kind of did, but we can talk about it later.  Right now I want to find Gordo." Miranda truthfully answered.
    
           "Ok, I'll go find my mom and have her wait." Lizzie nodded.
    
           "Wait, where's Ethan?" Miranda asked noticing he wasn't with Lizzie.
    
           "Gone, but we can talk about that later." Lizzie bit her lip.  Miranda nodded seeing there was a story behind it.  She went on her way to find Gordo.


	9. Let's Talk

Miranda's Time
    
    Disclaimer: Thanks for the reviews!  I love hearing from people!  I do not own Lizzie or other characters from the show.
    
    Chapter 9: Let's Talk
    
    The rest of the school was dark.  Miranda felt a bit creepy sneaking around in search for Gordo.  She checked all classrooms that had been left open.  Miranda found one staircase that was left open and slowly crept up the stairs.  There was one more place she thought she would look: the library.
    
           She pushed the door open slowly.  It creaked, sending chills up her spine.
    
           "Gordo, I really hope you're up here because I am officially freaked." Miranda whispered.  She went to the non fiction part of the library, the section Gordo loved best.  She rounded the corner to find him sitting at a table with his head down.
    
           "Hey, there you are…" Miranda softly called.  Gordo jerked his head up. "I was worried when you ran off.  I'm not exactly sure why you did."
    
           "I'm not sure why I did either.  I felt kind of overwhelmed.  It's not often that David Gordon is confused." Gordo replied.
    
           "Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm confused too." Miranda admitted.  She hopped up on the table.  "It felt weird when we danced."
    
           "Yeah, it did." Gordo agreed.
    
           "But it was a good weird...I felt happy.  It wasn't like that with anyone else." Miranda continued nervously.
    
           "It made my night, too.  Thanks for asking me to dance." Gordo blushed slightly.
    
           "You're welcome.  I just hope at the next dance we can share more than two dances together." Miranda shyly answered back. She slid off the table and turned to him, "We should go. Lizzie's mom is waiting."  She started to walk to the door, thinking Gordo was following her.
    
           "Mir, I remember what I was going to tell you." Gordo called still sitting down.  Miranda turned around expectantly.  Gordo got up and walked over to her slowly.  "I just wanted to tell you that I think you look nice…" Gordo stopped and shook his head and took a deep breath, "that I think you look pretty tonight."

     "Thanks," Miranda beamed.  Inside she was melting.  Gordo sure knew how to be sweet.  They left the library arm in arm.  Lizzie was waiting for them by the entrance of the gym.

     "Everything ok?" Lizzie asked hesitantly.

     "Yeah, we're good." Miranda and Gordo smiled at each other.  

     "Well, my mom's here so let's go." Lizzie pointed out into the parking lot.  The three ran quickly to their ride.

     "Thanks for waiting, Mrs. McGuire." Gordo greeted.

     "No problem.  How was the dance?" Mrs. McGuire asked.

     "It was ok." Lizzie sighed.

     "Yeah, ok." Gordo answered.

     "Pretty good." Miranda answered shortly.  Mrs. McGuire smiled knowing full well there were a lot of stories to be shared, but not for her ears to hear.  Mrs. McGuire pulled into the Gordon's driveway and Gordo got out.

     "Night, everyone." Gordo waved.  Everyone waved back.  Mrs. McGuire pulled into their driveway moments later.  The two girls rushed through the door and upstairs.  Lizzie closed and locked her bedroom door behind them.

     "I'm really sorry about pulling you away from Gordo like that.  I just heard people start to talk, so I freaked." Lizzie explained.

     "I know why you did it, and I forgive you, but you can't go around deciding who I dance with by taking opinion polls.  I wanted to dance with Gordo.  It was my choice.  If you would have bothered to spend time with your friends at the dance, you would have seen how much Gordo was not having a good time." Miranda replied scolding Lizzie on her behavior at the dance.

     "Yeah, I know I was wrapped up in Ethan…and I feel really bad about that.  I just thought that if I left his side for one moment he'd forget he was there with me.  Turns out it didn't really matter.  He just wants to be friends.  Only reason he asked me was because his girlfriend from Jefferson was out of town." Lizzie replied with a frown.

     "Ouch.." Miranda squirmed feeling Lizzie's pain.

     "And I really liked him…." Lizzie trailed off starting to cry.  Miranda hugged her friend.

     "Ethan's a derk.  You are so much better than him." Miranda tried to cheer up her friend.  Lizzie pulled out of the hug to dry some of her tears.

     "I just wish for once he would notice me as more than a friend." Lizzie sighed the tears still falling.

     "Lizzie, think about it.  You have it better than any other girl in the school.  Ethan Craft asked you to the dance.  You got to go with Ethan Craft.  Ethan Craft knows you exist.  That's more than a lot of other girls have." Miranda consoled her.  She heard her friends sobs subside.  "Even I wanted to go with Ethan Craft."

     "Miranda you're such a good friend." Lizzie smiled and gave her friend another hug.

     "Just doing my job." Miranda rubbed her nails against her shirt like she was polishing them.  "But, before we talk about anything else, I want to change into my jammies.  Skirts are only comfortable for so long!"

     "Agreed!" Lizzie nodded her head.  Miranda picked up her bag and went to the bathroom to change while Lizzie changed in her room.  A few minutes later the girls reunited.

     "So give me the 4-1-1 or Gordo." Lizzie pried as she flopped onto her bed.

     "Um, I'm not sure what you mean." Miranda tried to get off the subject.

     "Oh, come on.  I saw how you were dancing, all close and everything." Lizzie giggled pulling her knees up to her chest.

     Miranda thought for a moment before sitting down on the floor, crossing her legs.  She looked up at Lizzie with a curious expression on her face.  "Have you ever felt something that you thought was cool, but later when you thought about it you weren't so sure you felt what you think you did?"

     "I don't think I'm following you." Lizzie replied shaking her head.

     "Dancing with Gordo was awesome…and maybe it felt more awesome than it should have." Miranda continued.

     "Miranda, are you saying you like Gordo…as in you like him like him?" Lizzie asked excitedly.

     "I don't know…maybe" Miranda answered and then smiled thinking about the dance she shared with Gordo.  Lizzie squealed at the earth shattering news.  

     "But, I don't want him to know.  None of this conversation leaves the room." Miranda flat out demanded.

     "Pinky swear." Lizzie answered and she and Miranda joined pinky fingers.  At that moment, there was a knock at the door.  Lizzie opened the door and her bratty little brother Matt barged in.

     "I smell something gross and it's coming from your room.  Oh wait, it's Miranda." Matt laughed and then ran out of the room.  Lizzie ran to the doorway of her room.

     "You better stay out of here, dog breath!" Lizzie threatened.  She slammed her door shut and locked it.  "You are so lucky your sister is just a baby."

     "Yeah, sure.  I have put up with crying, changing diapers, and throw up.  I sure am lucky." Miranda said disgusted. 

     "Well anything is better than having Matt as a brother!" Lizzie groaned and flopped on her bed.  "What time do I need to set my alarm for?" 

     "Mmm, better make it for 8:30.  I have to be at the field by 9:30." Miranda thoughtfully answered.  Lizzie set her alarm accordingly.  Miranda snuggled on her inflatable mattress and Lizzie got under her covers.  They both chatted in the dark for a bit before they fell asleep.


End file.
